Look Professor!
by Enkelit
Summary: Christmas time at the Layton house.


I do not claim the Professor Layton characters or the game in any way. All credit is given to the makers of the game.

* * *

The children scrambled out of their beds upon opening their eyes to daylight. It was finally Christmas morning. The day people around the world wait for with eagerness in hopes of finding toys, fun, and family moments around their home. It was the day children woke up a million times in the middle of the night with adrenaline rushing throughout the body. It was clear to see why today would be fun at the Layton house. The Layton house belonged to a group of three. Layton, the father figure, Flora, the only girl, and Luke, a growing boy.

"Hurry up Professor!" Luke shouted happily as he ran down the stairs of the Layton home. He stopped at the bottom though and stared at the tree. Last night it had been empty, with only few presents beneath it. Today it was filled with gifts for Flora, the Professor, and himself. Curiosity struck him, and the need to rip all of the neatly wrapped gifts open stuck him harder than a baseball bat. He almost rushed forward, but a pair of arms wrapping around him made him stop in his tracks.

"Good morning, Luke." The sing-song voice said. Though Flora was normally very shy, this particular morning she seemed rather unable to keep calm. Certainly, like Luke, she wanted to open the gifts as soon as possible. They had to wait for the Professor to get down though. Until then her and Luke would have to wait. Releasing the now blushing boy Flora walked over to the couch, and sat down to started the wait for Hershel.

The two younger residents of the house sat downstairs in silence until the Professor came down, yawning might I add.

The Professor looked at the two children. They were up this early? It was barely even six thirty yet. Most parents would send their child right back to bed, but seeing as it was Flora's first Christmas with them he was rather excited as well. The girl whom he'd adopted probably hadn't had a proper Christmas since her mother passed on. That was just a guess though seeing as how her father was always so busy trying to make a perfect town for her. The Professor finally came to notice the looks upon the two's faces. Luke's was of pure joy and eagerness, but it held some bit of annoyance. Probably from where the Professor had taken his sweet time getting down here. Flora's face was calmer though. It had a patient look, but something about her seemed to be telling him to hurry it up as well.

"Are you two going to open presents or are we waiting?" Hershel asked in a joking manner. At this sentence Luke just about jumped for joy, and ran over to the presents. Flora stayed in her seat, but a wide grin had grown on her face. Luke had come to a halt by the tree, and turned back to look at the Professor. After exchanging a silent conversation Luke picked up the gift he'd gotten for Flora, and handed it to her. It was her first Christmas with them, and Hershel figured it would only be proper for her to open the first present.

The girl smiled. "Thank you Luke." She stated before returning her gaze to the gift that now sat in her lap. She undid the wrapping carefully, and found inside to be a small box. With a curious tilt of her head she opened it quietly. Inside lay a necklace. Clearly it was handmade, but rather well handmade at that. It had different wooden beads all around it, and a wooden flower pendant on it. Flora blushed at the sight, as did Luke. "Thank you so much Luke . . ." She muttered after a moment. She stopped the to put it around her neck. Luke shuffled his feet a little.

"S-so, shall w-we continue?" He asked quietly.

And so they did. Layton had gotten a couple puzzle books, and notebooks. Luke a hat, and a new board game. Flora her necklace, and a new letter set to write back home with. They had all wandered back up the stairs. The Professor was already asleep after telling the children to hurry to bed, and Flora was heading up the stairs with Luke right behind her. Just before they each went in their own rooms Flora paused.

"U-um . . . Luke?" She asked turning to see if she'd gotten the boy's attention.

She had. Luke was looking up to her curiously, and still blushing. Man, he needed to get that blushing under control. "Yes?" He asked standing by his door.

"W-well . . . um . . ." By now Flora had decided to stop speaking. Wasn't worth the trouble. Her cheeks were flaming, and she leaned down.

She'd given Luke a kiss.

As she pulled away she saw the shocked look on Luke's face, and started to run off to her room. "Goodnight!" She squeaked halfway down the hall, and darted into her room.

Luke's shocked expression turned into a smile as he walked into his room.

--

After writing in their journals, and getting ready for bed there was only one thing that either of them could say before they went to bed.

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!

It was kind of rushed, but I don't think it was that bad.

Still, tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
